A known process for manufacturing an optical display panel includes unwinding a long carrier film from a continuous roll of a laminate including the long carrier film and a polarizing film placed thereon; peeling off the polarizing film from the carrier film; and bonding the polarizing film to each of first and second cell surfaces of an optical cell (see Patent Document 1). In such a manufacturing process, a large number of cylindrical feed rollers (feed rollers) are arranged so as to rotate along the optical cell feed direction and used to feed the optical cell and the optical cell with the polarizing film bonded thereto (the optical display panel). When such feed rollers are used to feed the optical cell, the contact area between the feed rollers and the optical cell surface can be kept small. On the other hand, when feeding means based on surface contact, such as a belt conveyor is used, dust or dirt deposited on the conveyor side can transfer to the bonded surface of an optical cell to cause a display failure. This is one reason why feed rollers should be used.
It is also proposed that a polarizing film should be bonded first to the surface of an optical cell on the side in contact with feed rollers so that the period in which the optical cell surface is directly in contact with the feed rollers can be shortened (see Patent Document 2).